


everything

by madkingray



Series: August Sheith Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, AugustSheithWeek, M/M, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t give up now,” Shiro whispers to himself, surprised to find out that he’s tearing up. He rubs his eyes, trying to cling to the hope that Keith is still alive. “We’ll find him.”</p>
<p>He wonders if Keith felt this way, the feeling of not being able to breathe and a heavy heart. <i>How did he do it?</i> Shiro thinks, eyes on the stars again. <i>How was he able to keep on going?</i></p>
<p>There are no answers, of course, and he hopes he never finds out on his own.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>day 3: pining</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> may is great i appreciate may a lot for reading through my fics so far and telling me what to fix and if it's okay i love you OKAY YOU'RE AMAZING <3

He looks at the unfamiliar stars and wonders if Keith is okay.

_ Is he even alive? _

The thought of Keith being dead is as painful as his old injuries. It seems almost impossible, the fact that he might be gone. Keith always relied heavily on instinct and he seemed to have a knack for survival as well—him dying never seemed to cross his mind, even all the way out here in the war against the Galra.

As he stands there, alone and without his most important person with him, he thinks it might be possible.

“Don’t give up now,” Shiro whispers to himself, surprised to find out that he’s tearing up. He rubs his eyes, trying to cling to the hope that Keith is still alive. “We’ll find him.”

He wonders if Keith felt this way, the feeling of not being able to breathe and a heavy heart.  _ How did he do it? _ Shiro thinks, eyes on the stars again.  _ How was he able to keep on going? _

There are no answers, of course, and he hopes he never finds out on his own.

  
  
  


Shiro almost hates the fact that he was the first one found.

It’s something he keeps hidden because he’s grateful that Allura managed to find him, he is, but he had to deal with the constant worry as they try to track down the remaining paladins. Each signal they get fills him with hope, but when he’s told which one it is he feels it die down. 

He’s happy when they find the others, of course, but his eyes are stuck on the monitors that are constantly searching for any signal from the last one.

Still nothing from the Red Lion.

The others are worried, he knows, but he’s afraid that if he looks away for just one second that he’ll miss something. Maybe the signal could be weak, found one moment and gone the next. Maybe it could shine as bright as possible, strong, just like Keith.

_ Or maybe there will be no signal at all. _

Shiro buries his face in his hands and takes a deep breath. 

“You hungry?”

He stills, slowly lifting his head. Pidge stands in front of him, bowl held out in front of her as she stares at him. He takes it slowly, scooting over so that way she can sit down next to him. “Thanks.” He says quietly, staring down at the goo. It’s a bright blue and while he’s still getting used to this kind of food, he knows that this one is Keith’s favorite (somehow).

“You’re not the only one worried about him, you know, the rest of us are as well.”

Shiro looks over at Pidge, who’s looking at the screens in front of them. “I know.” He replies, letting out a sigh. He puts a spoonful of the goo in his mouth, looking forward again. 

“Then stop acting like you’ve got to take care of this yourself. You don’t, not when you have the rest of us. We’ll find him but for now we should do this together.” He feels a hand on his arm but doesn’t look down at her, doesn’t want to see the  _ understanding _ in her eyes (because she probably knows what he’s feeling better than anyone).

“I know that, too.” Shiro lets out another sigh, placing the bowl next to him. “I just thought it would be easier if it was only one person, since all I’m doing is waiting around for a signal.” His lips twitch and he lets out a small laugh. “It’s easy to do when Keith’s the one we’re searching for _. _ ”

He can feel Pidge’s gaze on him. “You’d probably be out there right now if you could, huh? Even if all you had to rely on was a location and hope.”

He gives no reply, because he knows it’s the truth. He’d do exactly that for Keith.

“I’d do the same for all of you, though.” Shiro says instead, meeting her eyes. “You’re all important to me, don’t doubt that.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t, but I know that with us you’d make a plan.” She pauses, looking as if she was trying not to smile. “But with him? You’d head out without a second thought.” 

Shiro blinks, feeling his face heat up for some reason.

She finally smiles. “He does the same when it’s you.”

He looks away and they both fall silent, the hum of the castle louder in his ears. His heart is racing, face and chest feeling warm, and he doesn’t want to acknowledge why.

“You two are close, right?”

“Yeah,” His voice goes softer, fonder, and he feels himself smile. “We are. He told me, once, that I was all he had.” Shiro swallows, hands forming into fists. “Everyone had me on a pedestal, they were all a bit intimidated by me but, Keith wasn’t—he treated me like he treated everyone else and I guess that’s why I was drawn to him. He’s…”  _ Everything. _ He wants to say, but not to Pidge or anyone else. 

He wants to say it to Keith.

“We’ll find him,” Pidge says, voice confident. “Then everything will be okay.” Her tone turns teasing, and Shiro knows that she’s grinning. “And then you can kiss him as much as you want, I promise to look the other way.”

The heat is back in his face and he hides it behind his hands, Pidge’s laughter ringing in his ears.

  
  
  


The signal surprises them during dinner, making them all freeze for a few seconds before they’re all scrambling out of their seats. Allura’s readying a wormhole as Shiro makes it to his lion, and he’s out of the castle the moment they appear close enough to the planet. They don’t have the  _ exact _ coordinates and Shiro is willing to look all over for Keith.

_ “It’s not a harmful environment,” _ Allura says in his ear. He hums in reply, wanting to go faster—wanting to see Keith as soon as possible. He feels Black rumble around him and in him, as if wanting the same thing.  _ “So you’ll be fine if you step out of your lion.” _

Like that would have stopped Shiro.

The planet is lively, life growing all around them as they fly slowly. Shiro lets instinct take over, him and Black working together to locate Keith and Red. He’s anxious, hoping that Keith was okay and wasn’t hurt too bad (if he was hurt at all) and then wonders if he should say it.

Red Lion comes into view and Shiro feels himself  _ grin, _ Black rumbling again as they shoot forward. He can see Keith the moment they get close enough and he feels like his heart might jump out of his chest, landing a bit roughly and trying to get out quickly.

He  _ runs _ out, notices Keith doing the same, and they meet in the middle. 

Shiro shuts his eyes the moment Keith is in his arms, the familiar weight against him making his knees go weak. He pulls back to stare at Keith’s face, at the dirt smeared across his cheeks and at the smile he wears—the rare,  _ happy _ one he always seemed to get around Shiro. Keith laughs, and he swears it’s one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.

He takes his helmet off, tossing it to the ground so he can press their foreheads together. They breathe with each other, Shiro feeling shaky all over.

“I’m so happy to see you,” He murmurs, feeling himself smile again. “I was worried about you.”

“Same here,” Keith replies, and it’s him who pulls away. “Thanks for finding me.”

“We were all looking.”

Keith simply _ looks _ at him, eyes serious. “But  _ you _ came out here to look for me, you’re the one who came out here to meet me like this.” He smiles, again, and Shiro’s pretty sure that his heart might stop if Keith keeps smiling at him like that. “So thank you.”

They both stare at each other, he thinks that he’ll never get tired of looking at Keith.

_ This is it. _

“You should know something,” Shiro starts and somehow, he feels calm. Maybe this was how it was supposed to happen. “And I’m thinking I should tell you now, before I get too scared to say it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” He nods, grabbing Keith’s hands in his own. Keith hasn’t looked away from him, something akin to amusement in his eyes. “I honestly wish I told you before, there were so many moments where I wanted to say it but my throat would close up whenever I tried to get the words out.”

Keith waits patiently, something he seems to do with only Shiro. He takes a deep breath, hoping to get the words out.

“You mean a lot to me, Keith.” He says softly, enjoying the way his eyes go a bit wide and the way his cheeks go pink. “More than anything or anyone else.” He pauses, taking another deep breath. “You’re my everything, you have been my everything, and I love you.”

Keith kisses him.

Shiro doesn’t register it, at first, but when it finally does he pulls him closer and kisses him back. He could have probably stayed there for the rest of the day, kissing Keith as much as he liked, but sounds of faint shouting had him looking down.

Oh. His helmet.

He puts it back on and his cheeks flame as the voices flood in

_ “Are you making out now? Gross but can you two hurry it up? We all want to see Keith!” _

_ “I’m so happy for you two, I might cry.” _

_ “See? You can kiss him whenever you want now! Just like you always wanted!” _

_ “Oh, how wonderful! I always knew that something would happen between the two of you. It was easy to see.” _

_ “Shiro,” _ Coran says, cutting through them all.  _ “Bring him home.” _

“Of course.” He replies, letting out a sigh when their voices disappear. Keith lets out another beautiful laugh, giving him a quick kiss.

“My lion’s all good now,” Keith says, expression soft now. “Let’s go home.”

When they’re both in their lions they seem to lean into each other, bumping heads before getting ready to take off. As they fly away from the planet his helmet comes to life, Keith’s voice in his ears.

_ “I feel the same way about you.” _

Shiro beams, and breathing is easy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
